La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix
by Slytherin et sa Ptite Voix
Summary: Fic abandonnée pour la moment: Voir la FHDJCN partie SSHP en réécriture
1. Prologue

**La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin et sa P'tite Voix

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Pas à moi les persos ! Pas à moi le monde ! Pas à moi les sous !... A moi le séjour en hôpital psychiatrique...

Rating : M

Notes : Pas de spoilers, pas de prise en compte du tome 6  
L'auteuse répond à toutes les reviews !

Dédicace : Pour ma viscosité à moi, mon ange de perversion, ma boulette d'aphrodisiaque, mon allumé adoré... La douce flamme de lubricité de mes soirées sur MSN, un de mes meilleurs amis même si on ne se connaît pas Bref à mon Nini qui teinte d'un rouge passion 100 Slash mes nuits depuis ... arf... 3 ans déjà !! OO... Comme je le disais, même si tu habites loin et que l'on ne se verra sans doute jamais, je n'oublie pas nos fous moments de délire (qui a dit « de débauche » ?? XD), nos tites engueulades (lol ! déjà un vieux couple ), le fait que tu ais toujours été là pour m'écouter, que tu te sois toujours inquiété de ma vie et de ma santé... En résumé, merci d'être ma petite étoile Sirius chaque soir d'été ou d'hiver : intouchable et inaccessible mais présente et brillante au firmament pour l'éternité : T'aime Tit Suisse

°xxXXxx°

**La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix**

_**Prologue **_

Bonjour chère Lectrice, cher Lecteur,

Je suis ici pour vous conter mon histoire... O combien unique et fabuleuse. Car c'est au monde de la magie et nul autre qu'elle naît: un monde peuplé de créatures enchantées : de dragons, d'hyppogryffes, de sombrals, de géants... Un monde où les adultes apprennent aux plus jeunes à rêver : à faire scintiller leur baguette enchantée, concocter des breuvages mystérieux, se changer en oiseau ou voler parmi eux sur un balais... Mais également un monde en noir et blanc : où le Bien et le Mal se livrent leur éternelle querelle, où les nuances de gris se font rares et sèment la confusion et le doute... Où des enfants se battent pour leur propre droit à la vie et à la liberté... C'est dans ce monde-ci que je vis depuis bien des décennies déjà...

Mais avant toute chose, et particulièrement avant de commencer mon histoire, je tiens à me présenter : mon nom est Couik, et je fête mes 1024 ans cette année. Je suis... Comment dire... Pas très grand par rapport à vous Lecteur, mais déjà de bonne taille pour quelqu'un de mon genre : en effet, je dois mesurer quelque chose comme 40cm de longueur sur 30 de largeur et 5 d'épaisseur. Ma couverture de cuir marron reste marquée par les dégâts du temps bien qu'elle soit en très bon état vu les péripéties qui ont pu m'arriver lors de cette dernière année ! Mes pages sont épaisses et légèrement rêches au touché, aux nuances ocres par endroit et à la bonne odeur de bois fraîchement coupé. Je suis rangé au plus haut de la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard : Ecole de Sorcellerie réputée de Grande-Bretagne, nichée au fin fond de l'Ecosse, dans la brume des Highlands, surplombant un lac aux profondeurs emplies de mystères.

Vous l'aurez deviné : je suis un livre... Mais pas n'importe lequel... Non ! Un journal plus précisément... J'ai appartenu, il y a plus de 1000 ans déjà, à un puissant sorcier dont l'ambition était sans borne : ses rêves de pouvoir et de richesse étaient alimentés sans cesse par une imagination foudroyante, l'incitant non seulement à construire de sombres dessins, mais également à maîtriser la magie dans son plus grand Art, à accumuler des connaissances à en perdre toute humanité, à chercher toujours aux confins des choses, la minuscule manivelle à actionner pour que chaque grain de poussière se transforme en atout profitable... Et c'est dans un but de domination, malheureusement, qu'il me créa... A force d'années de labeur, il m'ensorcela de manière à pouvoir servir sa cause : de sa plume acérée, il traçait d'arabesques interminables les noms de ceux qu'il prenait en chasse sur mes pages... pages qui buvaient instantanément cet élixir noir d'encre pour reformer des lettres dévoilant petit à petit les pensées de ses proies... Livrer l'âme des gens... Voilà à quoi je suis destiné... J'étais destiné...

100 ans après ma création, mon créateur mourut de ses propres ambitions et me laissa aux mains des Grands qui dirigeaient alors ce monde... Ne sachant comment me détruire, ils incantèrent pendant des jours et des nuits pour me faire perdre mon pouvoir... C'est alors qu'un malheur se produisit... Une phrase, un mot... Peut être seulement une syllabe de trop, changea mon pouvoir à jamais : je ne lus plus les pensées, je lus les rêves : pas ceux que nous faisons chaque nuit et qui peuvent nous laisser tout sourire le matin... Non... Ceux qui sont ancrés en plus profond de nous-mêmes, souvent dont nous ignorons l'existence même car, à nos yeux irréalisables, nous les avons enfouis comme autant de chimères inaccessibles.

Dangereux ? Certes toujours mais ce n'est que le début... S'il on me laisse trop parler... malheureusement...

J'en viens à...

Comment dire je...

Je « dérape »... Je ne sais s'il s'agit d'un artefact des incantations destinées à me rendre inoffensif... Mais quelques lignes de trop et... C'est plus fort que moi... Il faut que je parle... Que je les révèle... Eux... Ceux qui s'abritent également dans nos nuits... Mais aussi le jour... Quand notre esprit s'évade vers des contrées qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous... Il faut toujours que je commence à m'attarder sur... ces petites choses qui font que nous sommes nous... Enfin vous plus précisément : mammifères terrestres sous le contrôle absolu de vos hormones... Et surtout de vos hormones sexuelles !!! Un mot de trop et je deviens un journal intime Playboy révélant tous vos FANTASMES au point qu'il ne me faudrait plus qu'une couverture en latex rose bonbon pour me fondre totalement dans le décor !!!! Fantasmes dénués de toute retenue où chaque lettre est plus perverse que sa précédente dans un mot O combien imprononçable par toute lèvre (non non pas penser à CES lèvres là !!!!), pures et chastes !

Me voilà réduit à un simple sex-toy dans un monde qui n'a connu encore aucune révolution des mœurs ! Bref... Mon sort était scellé... Un panel de sages sorciers bloquèrent mon ouverture et me reléguèrent comme sujet d'étude vite oublié dans la Section Interdite d'une école construite par quatre fondateurs aussi opposés que complémentaires...

Et les jours passèrent, les mois, les années, les siècles... Puis plus d'un millénaire... Dans les ténèbres et la poussière alors que j'avais appris à aimer la lumière et la fourrure rose bonbon tachetée de léopard... Moi qui voyais en chaque chaise un appareil de culbute, dans chaque chaîne de torture un doux présage de SM... Me voilà relégué contre un mur qui... il faut l'avouer... ne m'inspire... RIEN...

En résumé : je m'appelle Couik, je suis un bouquin... qui se transforme rapidement en livre rose dès qu'on le laisse un peu trop divaguer... Je m'emmerde depuis près de 1000 ans... et... Je chope les noix dès qu'on essaye de m'ouvrir sans m'avoir chatouillé comme il faut là où il faut...

Sur ce, si votre intérêt a été piqué au vif (d'or), je vous laisse me tourner les pages et découvrir ma renaissance, au 20ème siècle, après des centaines d'années d'oubli, dans une école nommée Poudlard, alors qu'un certain Harry Potter vient d'entrer en sixième année...


	2. Il était une fois au Nord

**La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin et sa P'tite Voix

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Pas à moi les persos ! Pas à moi le monde ! Pas à moi les sous !... A moi le séjour en hôpital psychiatrique...

Rating : M

Notes : Pas de spoilers, pas de prise en compte du tome 6  
L'auteuse répond à toutes les reviews !

Dédicace : Pour ma viscosité à moi, mon ange de perversion, ma boulette d'aphrodisiaque, mon allumé adoré... La douce flamme de lubricité de mes soirées sur MSN, un de mes meilleurs amis même si on ne se connaît pas Bref à mon Nini qui teinte d'un rouge passion 100 Slash mes nuits depuis ... arf... 3 ans déjà !! OO... Comme je le disais, même si tu habites loin et que l'on ne se verra sans doute jamais, je n'oublie pas nos fous moments de délire (qui a dit « de débauche » ?? XD), nos tites engueulades (lol ! déjà un vieux couple ), le fait que tu ais toujours été là pour m'écouter, que tu te sois toujours inquiété de ma vie et de ma santé... En résumé, merci d'être ma petite étoile Sirius chaque soir d'été ou d'hiver : intouchable et inaccessible mais présente et brillante au firmament pour l'éternité : T'aime Tit Suisse

°xxXXxx°

**La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix**

_**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois au Nord... **_

Il était une fois dans l'ouest... Ou plutôt il était une fois au Nord, en Ecosse, un petit château immense où la nourriture apparaissait seule sur les tables... C'est dans cet antre du raffinement culinaire sorcier que Harry Potter, 16 ans, dévorait des yeux une crêpe au Nutella chantilly et s'apprêtait, avec le soutien et concours de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, sous l'œil attentif du juge Hermione Granger, à détenir le recors du « petit-déjeuner-le-plus-calorique-qui-soit-mais-franchement-c'est-trop-bon ! ».

- Mais arrêter tous les deux vous allez être malades !

Les deux goinfres concernés relevèrent la tête et la tournèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux avec le plus profond désarroi.

- Mais... Mais Mione... protesta le rouquin, Je te signale qu'on a Métamorphoses dans exactement 23 minutes 46 secondes 12 dizièmes... Alors à moins de prendre des forces... dit-il en pointant du doigts sa mousse au chocolat, biscuit spéculos, chantilly, noisette... Ca sera pas possible d'en sortir intact...

- Ouep ! Un cours de méta à jeun... C'est une métamorphose mal contrôlée assurée pour le voisin de devant... Et je te signale que c'est toi la mienne Mione !

La jeune fille posa les poings sur ses hanches : une expression dure et résolue sur le visage.

- Votre manque de sérieux me choque au plus haut point ! Souvenez vous que nous sommes dans une... Que dis –je... Dans LA plus grande école de Sorcellerie au monde ! Vous devriez être heureux d'être là, maintenant, et profitez pleinement de la source de savoir inépuisable qui se loge entre ses murs !! Franchement, il vous arrive de faire quelque chose sérieusement ici ??

Le brun et le roux se regardèrent de nouveau, le premier avec du chocolat sur le nez, le second avec du chocolat autour des lèvres...

- Ben... répondit Harry en haussant les épaules et la voix désespérément débordante de spontanéité, ... On prend SERIEUSEMENT notre p'tit déj... Ca compte pas ?

Soupire... Les hommes...

Et oui, en cette journée légèrement grise du 14 octobre, à Poudlard, tout allait (presque) bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Alors que le monde sorcier était encore sous le choc de la réapparition d'une des plus grandes menace que l'humanité ait connue (également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, et non pas sous le pseudonyme charmant de STNMLMB8MVAV :« Snape-tout-nu-mal-luné-mal-baisé-à-8h-du-matin-un-vendredi-avant-les-vacances » dixit Monsieur Potter), le calme et la sérénité que tentait de faire régner le directeur des lieux permettait aux élèves et particulièrement à notre trios d'amis de savourer quelques moments paisibles, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas éternels.

C'est donc avec le cœur léger... et l'estomac lourd pour certain qu'ils regagnèrent leur salle de cours, sautillant pour l'une, se traînant lamentablement pour d'autres. Et c'est également avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'ils attendirent que le magnifique chat tigré noblement installé sur le bureau ne se change en leur enseignante de la matinée.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Déclara la responsable de la maison Gryffondor devant la cohue qu'avait provoquée la sortie d'un Quidditch magasine « spécial édition 2007 : les dessous secrets des vestiaires » par un des membres de sa maison. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à donner à un objet la possibilité de se mouvoir dans une direction voulue par notre esprit et ceci, pendant un temps limité. Mais ceci n'est pas un simple sort de déplacement, Non ! L'objet en question prend vie et peut ainsi se livrer à bien d'autres ordres que nous expérimenterons !

Alors qu'un murmure d'appréciation s'élevait dans la classe à l'entente de cette nouvelle, un grincement de dents suivi d'un léger grouillement parvient aux oreilles du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Ca va Ron ? Chuchota le brun alors que son Professeur notait soigneusement la formule à étudier sur son tableau sombre.

La mine crispée de son ami, et ses mains cramponnées sur son ventre le fit grimacer, un doux présage d'éruption volcanique verte et malodorante se formant dans son esprit...

- Euh... Tu vas vomir ?

- Non non ça va... Glissa le goinfre en tentant de son mieux d'étouffer les haut-le-cœur qui le secouaient de plus en plus fréquemment. J'ai... mangé... trop vite... ça va passer... doucement...

- Euh... T'es sur ? Voulut s'assurer son ami en voyant passer par un nombre impressionnant de couleurs, toutes plus inattendues les unes que les autres : du vert pomme acidulé au rouge passion en passant par un subtil bleu schtroumph jusqu'au jaune canari rikiki.

- Ouais ouais... finit par susurrer son ami en se prenant a tête entre les amis.

Harry décida de son coté de retourner son attention vers le Professeur Mc Gonagall, qui tentait de faire assimiler à ses étudiants la longue incantation et ses intonations si particulières lui conférant son caractère magique.

- « Spiritus est, vita est, que MA volONté prENne pieds »

- « Spritus est, vita est, QUE ma Volonté prENne piEDS »

- Repérer bien les intonations, elles ne doivent être placées autre part si vous voulez que le sort fonctionne convenablement : « Spiritus est, vita est, que MA volONté prENne pieds »...

- « Spiritus est, vita est, que MA volONté prENne pieds » répéta concencieusement Hermione alors qu'une gerbe d'étoiles dorées fusait en direction de son cartable... Cartable dont le cuir se remodela pour laisser apparaître des yeux marron provoquant l'étonnement de chacun.

- Cartable... Vient sur ma table, ouvre toi, sort moi un parchemin et range ton intérieur !

Aussitôt, le sac marron sautilla joyeusement sur la table de bois facilement centenaire, s'ouvrant d'un coup bref et laissant tomber un parchemin consciencieusement avant d'extraire deux bras de cuir aux doigts fins et légèrement enfantins qui s'empressèrent de mettre en ordre le contenu de la sacoche vivante, avant de se refondre dans le cuir précédant la fermeture et la disparition des yeux magiques.

- « Spritus est, vita est, QUE ma VolONté prENne piEDS » sussura Ron dans un effort visible...

- Waw... murmura Draco Malfoy puis ricana en plissant les yeux d'une manière cruelle tout à fait Snapienne... Eh Potter ! Vise ton gland et fais le bouger peut-être qu'en maintenant une force de traction suffisante tu pourras atteindre les 3cm ! 

- « Spritus est, vita est, QUE MA Volonté prENne... » Tenta de nouveau le rouquin avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour tenter d'endiguer le flot massif qu'il sentait remonter...

-... Mmmf... Et toi vise toi le crâne Malfoy ça permettra à tes deux neurones de se rencontrer au moins une fois dans ta vie !

- « Spritus est, vita est, QUE ma Vol...»

- Vas redis ça Asticot à Hublots !

- Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve Miss Platine-Slytherin 2007 !

- POTTER ! MALFOY ! CA SUFFIT !

- « Spritus est, vita est, QUE ma Volonté prENne piEDS » !!!!

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Riposta le Survivant dans un élan de maturité phénoménal en souhaitant montrer du doigt son interlocuteur décoloré. Mais, énervé au plus haut point par la bassesse Malfoyienne, le mouvement en question se voulut un peu trop bref et viril, et d'un revers de main rapide, percuta et envoya voler dans les airs la baguette enfin flamboyante dorée de son voisin aux cheveux carotte râpée... (C'est magique quand ça rime tout seul...)...

La baguette rebelle percuta la table suivant, lançant ses étoiles sur celles d'un autre élève qui avait dans l'idée d'obliger sa plume à danser des claquettes. La rencontre des deux magies sembla alors amplifier le sort, qui explosa littéralement en une centaine de petits feux d'artifices rebondissant sur les murs et s'échappant ainsi dans les couloirs.

- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! Cria le Professeur effaré devant la nouvelle catastrophe qui venait de se déclarer dans sa salle de classe.

Cet ordre fut tout de suite suivit d'un cri romanesque féminin pouvant phonétiquement s'illustrer comme ceci :

- IAI AIA IAI IAIA IAIAI IAIAAI !!!!!!!

Traduisant la surprise et l'horreur d'une jeune Gryffondor qui avait eu le malheur de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures alors que celles-ci venaient d'être percutées par une gerbe dorée. Les chaussures en question arboraient désormais chacune un œil vert où se lisaient tout aussi bien la surprise que la colère à se voir ainsi lier aux pieds de quelqu'un et soumis à sa seule volonté...

- MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !!! Cria la star des Serpentards alors qu'il voyait des pattes pousser à son pot de gel avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse un clin d'œil et ne s'échappe par la porte.

Alors que la folie gagnait Poudlard, et que les artifices se répandaient jusqu'aux entrailles du château, une petite gerbe mutine se dirigea quand à elle dans la bibliothèque...

- FINITE !!!! Hurla le Professeur de Métamorphoses après avoir concentré ses forces pour que le sort ne se dissipe à travers les murs de pierres de l'imposant château, sort qui eu pur effet de stopper l'effusion d'or...

- Arf... Ca va Ron ? demanda lentement le Survivant caché sous sa chaise de travail...

- Euh... Je crois que j'ai digéré... répondit le rouquin en se relevant... Par contre où je suis devenu taré... Ou on a un sacré problème...

Sur ces mots, le Survivant daigna enfin parcourir du regard la salle de classe ravagée où l'horreur se lisait sur chaque visage... Parmi eux, des sacs, des chaussures, des bocaux, des robes, des slips, des strings, des caleçons à Père Noël roses jusqu'aux cours de Potions les regardaient avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, puis se mirent à sauter en direction de la porte pour mieux s'échapper dans le couloir...

- EEH !!! MON QUIDDITCH MAGAZINE !!!

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle vague de cris emplie le château... Cependant, alors que la salle restait en elle-même relativement calme, d'autres changements investirent la bibliothèque de l'école... Dans le noir, tout en haut de la Section Interdite, alors que l'immobilité régnait dans les parages, un journal de cuir marron s'extirpa de son rayon avant de tomber sur le sol... Sautant pour se remettre debout, il se plia pour s'examiner quelques instants puis ouvrit des yeux rouges carmins qui détailla d'un regard amusé l'endroit où il se trouvait... Après tant d'années, après tant de solitude et d'ennui, voilà qu'une nouvelle page de sa vie venait de se tourner...

°xxXXxx°


	3. Euh Je crois qu'on a un problème

Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape

**La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin et sa P'tite Voix

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Pas à moi les persos ! Pas à moi le monde ! Pas à moi les sous !... A moi le séjour en hôpital psychiatrique...

Rating : M

Notes : Pas de spoilers, pas de prise en compte du tome 6  
L'auteuse répond à toutes les reviews !

Dédicace : Merci à Abii qui m'a fait remarquée que c'était trop la merde dans mes dialogues pourquoi le site ne garde t il pas la ponctuation GRRRRRR!! Par contre euh... je sais pas pourquoi le site refuse de m'aligner la denière partie sur la droite Oo alors ben... pour linstant ca reste au milieu... Quand les Dieux sont contre vous...

°xxXXxx°

**La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix**

_**Chapitre 2 : Euh...Je crois qu'on a un problème**_

- Votre attention s'il vous plait !

La voix grave et douce mais également impérative du Directeur de l'Ecole venait de s'élever dans la Grande Salle, alors que les élèves mi paniqués, mi amusés, mi désespérés... (…. En fait ça fait des tiers…) entretenaient un chahut historique et tentaient vaguement d'établir un contact civilisé avec leurs nouveaux compagnons de tissus, de papier, de verre… qui bien amusé des réactions des jeunes sorciers, s'amusaient à les tourner en bourrique : du Quidditch magasine qui se tordait de chatouilles alors deux pauvres gryffondor tentaient sans succès de faire les mots croisés à l'intérieur, à la cravate d'un Poufsouffle qui apparemment n'aimait que les nœuds papillon et le faisait bien comprendre à son propriétaire, en passant par un crayon de couleur rose qui fixait avec amour et admiration une serdaigle aux cheveux roux et qui tentait d'attirer son attention en crayonnant de rapides cœurs sur son devoir de botanique, jusqu'au caleçon à schtroumphs qui se frottait amicalement à un Malfoy enragé.

- "MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QU'IL EST PAS A MOI !!"

L'appel du Professeur Dumbledore eu pour effet, si ce n'est la disparition, du moins de l'abaissement des voix, et les élèves reprirent leur place, tendus et mal à l'aise de se voir épier par tant de petits yeux curieux et espiègles.

-"Comme vous avez pu le… voir… Notre Ecole vient d'être soumis à un nouveau problème d'ordre… magique… Aussi je vous remercie tous, élèves et objets d'avoir bien voulu vous réunir… de grès ou de force…"

Sur ce, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil menaçant sur le paquet de bonbons citron trônant au côté de son assiette… Paquet qui avait déjà reculé de quelques bons cms en direction de la sortie depuis que le vieil homme avait élevait la voix… Celui-ci battit innocemment des cils, les yeux vert pastel mouillés de fausses larmes qu'il voulait attendrissantes… Mais au froncement de sourcils de l'ogre des chocolateries et autres glucoseries hypercaloriques, il se résigna à refaire quelques pas vers son assiette, se reposant sans douceur sur sa droite, terminant son mouvement en déroulant le ruban adhésif qui au départ lui servait de fermeture, mimant ainsi parfaitement un magnifique tirement de langue dans les plus grandes règles de l'art…

- Bien… Comme je le disais, merci de votre coopération… Mais vous sommes au regret de vous annoncez, le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi-même, que nous sommes à ce moment précis dans l'incapacité la plus totale de remédier à ce sortilège…

Au murmure sourd qui commençait à s'élever de nouveau dans les rangs, le Professeur leva de nouveau la main afin de réclamer le silence.

-"La synergie des deux magies n'est pour le moment, et je dis bien pour le moment, insensible à tout Finite ou autre sortilège permettant d'en diminuer les effets… Aussi je vous demanderai à tous, élèves et objets, de bien vouloir trouver un terrain d'entente commun, en attendant que cet incident puisse être réparé… Je vous en prie, éviter tout débordement, à la fois de bêtises enfantines….. ou de violence…"

Sur ce dernier mot, les yeux bleus du plus grand sorcier du monde se braquèrent de nouveau sur son paquet de bonbon voyageur, dont un pied avait poussé et s'était étiré de manière bien peu discrète sur sa gauche, présage d'une nouvelle tentative d'évasion… De nouveau les yeux du petit être de plastique se remplirent de larmes, brillantes à travers les innombrables battements de cils coquins avec lesquels il espérait tromper son bourreau… Le Directeur leva les yeux au ciel lorsque qu'il aperçut le paquet s'ouvrir et lui déverser un bonbon rose dans l'assiette, pour lui montrer son entière collaboration… Un bonbon rose…. Minuscule…. Tout rikiki… au papier à moitié défait… avant de se replier sur lui-même et de coincer son ouverture sous d'épais roulements.

- "J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…." Murmura le sorcier au doux crissement du plastique et à ses légers mouvements traduisant le rire du paquet…

XxX

- "Alors comme ça on va devoir vivre avec…. Eux…" murmura Ronald dans les yeux exorbités regarder la carafe de chocolat chaud qui allait et venait entre les élèves, lorsque ceux-ci voulaient bien le gratifier d'un grattement sous la poignée…

- "Ca va… je pense que pire aurait pu se produire". Répondit Hermione alors qu'elle chatouillait sa cuillère, bien heureuse de pouvoir nager dans l'onctueux lait chaud…

-" Ces objets ne sont pas méchants, donc comme a dit Dumbledore, je pense que la cohabition pourrait être intéressante voire même amusante si nous faisons chacun des efforts pour nous entendre…"

- "Ouais si nous faisons des efforts… "contrecarra le Survivant dont les yeux amusés fixaient la table des Serpentard…

Car si la cohabition pouvait effectivement se révéler plus ou moins facile lorsque les deux partis mettaient du leur… cela devait bien plus difficile lorsqu'un des parti en question se trouvait être un serpentard… Et plus particulièrement un Malfoy…

Accoudé à sa table, les yeux plissés de rage et la bouche déformée par la colère, le blondinet tentait d'un espoir vain d'attraper son jus de fruit, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à glisser de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, selon la main qui souhaitait l'attraper…

-"Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger pauvre sous créature non évolué ! TU VOIS PAS QUE J'AI SOIF ?? "hurla le vert et argent en faisait un rapide mouvement du poignet pour attraper le verre rempli d'un liquide orangé… celui-ci glissa avec dextérité sur sa droite, bien hors de portée et se mit à éclabousser la table en s'agitant d'un rire moqueur.

- "CRABBE VA ME LE CHERCHER !!"

- "Euh… Tout de suite Draco tout de suite…"

En voyant le jeune garçon se rapprocher de lui, le verre se courba en avant, les yeux plissés sur son adversaire, dans une posture de combat qui pétrifia sur place le plus grand des deux.

- "BORDEL CRABBE C'EST QU'UN VERRE DE JUS D'ORANGE !! RAPPORTE LE MOI !!"

Fermant les yeux sous la peur, le serpentard s'élança sur la table les bras en avant... D'un mouvement vif, le verre sauta pour se retrouver sur la tête de son adversaire, qui n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot avant de se retrouver dégoulinant de jus d'orange…

- "MAIS EUH !!"

Son adversaire de verre sauta alors de nouveau sur la table et amorça un sprint tout son long avant de s'enfuir par la porte de la Grande Salle.

-…..

-…..

Ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher un fou rire général, ou plutôt un fou rire concentré à la table des sang et or, particulièrement au niveau d'un roux et d'un brun…

- "T'as raison Mione !" S'exclama le roux en grignotant sa tartine… Ces nouveaux amis pourraient être vraiment intéressants !

- "Surtout que des cuillères et des tasses, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de pi… Hey Ron ça va ??"

Le brun s'arrêta sur le moment de manger, devant l'air pétrifié d'horreur que son ami avait arborait sans prévenir…

- "Harry…." Couina ce dernier d'une voix faible et aigue, où transperçait toute la douleur du monde…

- "Ron ?"

- "Harry…."

- "Heu… Ron ??"

Le roux tourna doucement la tête vers lui, la bouche distordue par l'effroi…

-"Ya pas que des tasses et des cuillères…. "Dit-il les larmes aux yeux en pointant sous la table…

Le survivant baissa lentement les yeux sur le sol pour y rencontrer…. Rien…

- "Beuh ya rien…."

- "Non Harry…. LA !"

L'interpellé suivit alors avec plus d'attention le doigt de son meilleur ami, qui ne pointait pas vraiment sous la table, mais sur ses genoux… Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent en deux énormes billes lorsqu'il vit la braguette de son meilleur ami bouger avec force dans tous les sens, le pantalon se distordant à un endroit stratégique en rapide mouvement de gauche à droite…

-"Par Godric Ron mais elle doit être énorme….."

-"Non Harry…. C'est ma saloperie de caleçon ! "s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond avant de courir comme un forcené vers la porte de la Grande Salle, pour finalement aller trouver refuge au plus haut et au plus profond de la tour Gryffondor.

-…. Ca risque de ne pas être triste…. Souffla le gryffondor en se résignant à replonger le nez dans son bol de chocolat… Qui lui fit de gentils yeux compatissants….

XxX

Il faisait encore sombre, mais ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité… Il faisait froid, mais la fragilité des sens n'était pas son point faible… Sur le sol pierreux de la section « interdit » de la bibliothèque, un livre de couleur marron, de grands yeux rouges dessinés sur le cuir, observait d'un regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet son environnement… Des livres, des livres toujours à perte de vue, rangeaient silencieusement dans une ambiance mortelle, qu'aucun chuchotement ne venait troublait… ou plutôt égayait… Après avoir fait plusieurs tours sur lui-même, le livre s'engouffra en sautillant dans la seule direction où l'air lui semblait plus frais… Un bruit à sa droite le fit sursauter et il s'approcha d'un pas incertain mais les yeux curieux d'un livre de d'écailles grises qui semblait ronfler sur sa droite…Il se courba pour l'observer d'un air amusé et continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième bruit ne le fasse sursauter et se cacher derrière l'étagère…

Un murmure s'approcha, suivit de l'ouverture d'une porte non loin de lui…

-"Pensez-vous Albus que ce genre de problème ait pu déjà se produire ? Nous n'avons jamais eu vent d'un quelconque enchantement d'objets à grande échelle de par le passé…"

- "Je le sais Minerva, je sais… Mais en l'état actuel des choses, et connaissant le nombre imposant de sorciers noirs de par les siècles, je crains qu'un tel enchantement n'ait pu un jour servir une cause moins noble que celle de l'amusement de jeunes collégiens… Ainsi s'il existe un sort maléfique dont les effets puissent ressembler à ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui, la solution pourrait s'y apparenter également…

Caché derrière le bois rongé de la section « livres physiquement dangereux avant ouverture », le livre regarda entrer les deux personnages… un sortilège d'enchantement d'objet… Tiens donc… Voilà qui expliquait sa soudaine mobilité… Il suivit des yeux les deux sorciers s'engouffrant dans les profondeurs de la section, laissant la porte se refermer doucement derrière eux… Rapidement, le livre sautilla vers elle, et donna un brusque à-coup qui le propulsa dans la pièce suivante, avant que le bois ne referme bruyamment derrière lui… Légèrement sonné par son atterrissage, il se remit debout et se secoua rapidement pour reprendre ses esprits… Encore une autre bibliothèque ?

XxX

-"Sean… Arrête de fixer tes pieds comme ça… Va bien falloir t'y faire tu sais…" Maugréa Hermione Granger dans la salle commune Gryffondor, alors que le quatuor formé par elle, Ron, Sean et Harry tentaient désespérément de rédiger leur devoir de potion…

Passablement dérouté par les yeux marron qu'arboraient ses pantoufles en forme de grenouille, l'irlandais ne répondit qu'en laissant sa mâchoire du bas se détacher du reste de son corps… et atterrir silencieusement sur ses genoux…

-"Elles vont pas te bouffer tu sais ! Moi avec mon caleçon j'ai eu peur de…"

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui d'un commun accord… ce qui fit rougir le rouquin au-delà du possible…

-"Ben vous savez quoi… Qu'en plus d'avoir des yeux, il pourrait avoir eu des dents… enfin je sais pas moi… et puis imaginer si mon caleçon décide de se faire pousser des bras, vous voyez ce qu'il pourrait faire avec…"

Clignement d'yeux perdu de la jeune fille…

-… Non mais c'est pas comme si j'y avais vraiment pensé c'est juste que…

- "Seamus enlève les tes pantoufles si vraiment elles te gênent…" décida d'intervenir le Survivant, voyant la bourde arriver du côté de son meilleur ami…

- "Vous croyez qu'elles sont intelligentes ?" demanda l'irlandais en posant avec délicatesse les pantoufles sur le fauteuil à côté de lui … Enfin vous croyez qu'elles pourraient faire le devoir à ma place ?...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel…

- "Arrête de rêver ! ce sont des pantoufles ! Tu imagines ce que dirait Snape si tu lui avouais que tu avais laissé tes pantoufles faire ton devoir parce que tu le trouvais trop dur ?"

- "Bah on peut essayer non ! sourit le concerné en montrant sa copie aux pantoufles vertes… regarde… « les effets indésirables des cornes de licorne »… Tu t'y connais toi ?..."

Ignorant l'air désespéré et la légère pitié de la seule femme du groupe, les petites pantoufles s'approchèrent du sujet, détaillant l'écriture fine… D'un mouvement commun, elles sautèrent sur la table près d'eux, ou reposer un énorme livre de zoologie magique…

- "Eh vous croyez que... ?"

-"Chut !!"

Relevant la couverture, les petites pantoufles commencèrent à détailler la dernière page, où reposaient les références, puis commencèrent à sauter sur place en piaillant.

- "Mmmm !!mmmmMM !!"

L'irlandais se leva d'un bond…

-"Non dites moi pas que mes PANTOUFLES sont plus intelligentes que moi… désespéra le garçon en voyant la grenouille pointer du talon la référence d'un livre de potion « Animaux rares et utilité magique »…"

Le Survivant se leva à sa suite, intrigué par l'habileté de ses nouvelles meilleures amies…

-« Animaux rares et utilité magique »… Ca doit se trouver dans la bibliothèque ça…

Trois paires d'yeux sur lui…

Identification du signal…

-"Rah ça va j'ai compris j'ai vais !"

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, le survivant se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque de l'école, bien décidé à ne pas y passer la soirée..

XxX

Tiens une bibliothèque… encore et encore des livres à perte de vue… Alors qu'il allait amorce une nouvelle exploration, le livre sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant des pas bruyant se rapprocher… Et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se diriger rapidement vers le fond de la bibliothèque…

-"Alors d'où qu'il est le tit lilivre à son papa ?"

Une lueur enflamma les yeux de cuirs, alors que le livre commença à sautiller silencieusement dans le dos du jeune sorcier…


End file.
